<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far from Eden by unikora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172693">Far from Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora'>unikora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uni Kora's Omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Car Sex, Christianity, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Is that enough tags?, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Guilt, Shame, Teenager/Adult, Utah - Freeform, like white windowless van sex, like... very dubious, lying, that turn out well enough in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikora/pseuds/unikora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper Dawson was sick of being a good Omega.  He was sick of the bigotry, the shame, and the rings of purity he was supposed to be so proud of.  So when his community's shaming of his friend pushed him over the edge, he did what any reasonably minded highschool junior would do.</p><p>He stole his father's SUV, drove two hours to a pub infamous for containing older, rougher Alphas, and slept with the first man to offer him a drink.  Normal stuff.</p><p>(Or, older Alpha picks up an Omega under false pretenses and ends up with a lot more than he expected)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harper Dawson/Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uni Kora's Omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far from Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts">Udunie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay warning time!</p><p>This includes underage.  Not like... severely underage.  But Harper is 16, Gideon is more than twice his age, and he is not making good decisions.  It also includes the extremely dubious consent of Harper lying about his age, leading Gideon to believe that he is taking a consenting adult to bed rather than a rebelling teenager.  It all turns out well in the end, but Harper is putting himself at great risk and it could be argued that he assaulted Gideon.  Keep this in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Harper’s heart beat like it was attempting it’s great escape, its intensity a contrast to the peace of the rural highway that’d he’d been traveling along for two hours in his Dad’s SUV.  Which he had stolen in the late hours of the night.  He felt so <em>naughty, </em>and not in the fun way the heroines of his mother’s secret romance novel collection felt.  He had stolen a car and was driving it with a permit instead of a license.  He had bought lingerie online and hid them from his parents for months and was wearing them under his jeans, which he had cut into shorts.  He was about to do something scandalous.</p><p>	His parents were going to kill him.  His pastor would tie him to a stake and burn him in front of the tourists to cleanse his sin.  His best friends would look at him and just <em>know </em>he was a slut, even before they noticed that the rings were gone.  He was being foolish, reckless, and he should turn back and apologize to his parents.  Beg god for forgiveness.  Burn the panties and fishnets he was wearing.  Confess to Pastor Brown his shameful urges, his delves into the lewd places of the internet, his mother’s erotica.  Let God cleanse him.</p><p>	But he could not believe it was <em>sin </em>anymore.  His thoughts raced and jumped so quick they were little more than white noise.  <em>No, no.  I can never return.  I can never be that person again.  I can never stand by.  I cannot bow to a god who hates Omegas and yet created them himself.  No.  No.  I need it gone.  All of it.  I need it gone.</em></p><p>He glanced at the three silver bands on his fingers from the corner of his eye, accusing.  Those <em>cursed rings.  </em>One for his first kiss, one for his first declaration of love, and one for his first knot.  He had been good to keep them.  Everyone said so.   Amanda had lost her kiss to a man who dumped her a week after, and Kaylee had lost all but the declaration when that strange Alpha op ened her window during a heat, knotted her, and fled.  No, he’d never been a <em>harlot </em>so <em>careless </em>to expect people not to pry unlocked windows open with tools.  He was the <em>good boy.  </em>So pure.  So chaste.</p><p>	<em>I need it gone.  All of it.  I need it gone.</em></p><p>But there weren’t many Alphas down for a quick, dirty fuck in Eden, Utah.  Or any worth fucking.  Or any he wanted to see every day for two years afterwards.  So, he’d left in the middle of the night with half a concept of where he was going.  He had coordinates.  Even the name of the establishment, The Desert Rose, which had a <em>reputation </em>for being full of big, rough Alphas with bad manners and tattoos.  They discounted alcohol on Sundays and allowed smoking inside.  They served french fries and burgers like any other diner, and no Omega in their right mind entered unless they had <em>intentions.  </em></p><p>	He had intentions.</p><p>	The lighting in The Desert Rose was dim, so it did not take much time for his eyes to adjust from the dark.  He supposed he should feel tired, considering the time of night, but he practically crackled with energy.  Gooseflesh covered his arms and his fingers trembled with adrenaline.  The scent of Alpha in the establishment was <em>strong</em>.  As strong as he knew his scent was without the special scarves and soaps and pure force of will he usually used to keep from <em>tempting the beasts.  </em>He, Harper Dawson, was walking into one of the most infamous spots in a hundred miles dressed in skimpy jean shorts, fishnets, and a yellow plaid flannel shirt that had been so badly buttoned that he was almost naked by his usual modesty standards.  He was even wearing <em>eyeliner.</em></p><p>	Heads turned, and he felt powerful.  The anxiety faded away, replaced by a pleasant buzz similar to the mild intoxication from when he thought beer would be his rebellion.  He was being looked at by <em>Alphas.  </em>Not because they were worried about him.  No secret, fleeting glances: they stared at the pouch of flesh on his stomach and the shape of his ass through his jeans.  Some of them even smiled at him.  They made no secret of their admiration.</p><p>	He sat down alone at an out of the way booth, attempting to look aloof as a beta came and took his order.  He chose water and a light salad, as most of the options on the menu sounded like they would make him throw up if he were to partake in <em>strenuous exercise</em>.  The gazes of the men around him felt like gentle hands on his skin, coaxing him to early arousal.</p><p>	<em>They want me.  They want me.  They think I’m a whore, a slut, some stupid druggie that came here for a quick knot to add to their sweater.  What else would a pretty blonde thing be doing in the Desert Rose?  They think I’m a slut and they still want me.</em></p><p>
  <em>	I don’t have to hate myself to have people want me.</em>
</p><p>In his fantasies Harper had imagined turning away his first few admirers, no matter his real opinion, by saying that he <em>was not interested </em>and <em>I’m too attractive for you.  </em>But Harper knew Gideon was what he came for by the first breath of his scent, before he even got a good look at the man.  <em>Dry heat.  Long stretches of land no human has touched.  Campfire smoke stuck to an old jacket.</em></p><p>He was not disappointed by the appearance, either.  Not tall by Alpha standards, but broad and built for labour.  Simple t-shirt and cargo pan ts.  Bald spot he didn’t bother to hide and age lines around the eyes.  Probably about 45 to 50.  Aged, but not rotten, and built to tear little Omegas in half.  Perfect.</p><p>	“You’re a cute little thing.”  The Alpha said by way of introduction.  “My name is Gideon.  What’s yours?”</p><p>	“Harper.  Harper Dawson.”</p><p>	“That’s a cute name.  Su its you.  Would you mind if I sat down here?  It gets terribly lonely without a drinking partner.”</p><p>	“Go right ahead, though I can’t drink with ya.”</p><p>	“Why not?  Cid’s used to people passing out in their cars outside, so as long as you don’t got anywhere to be in the morning you can get completely hammered.  I’ll even fund it, if that’s your worry.”</p><p>	“I’ve not got anywhere to be, no.”  He tried to mirror Gideon’s speaking pattern, meeting the man’s dark eyes with his own gray jewels.  “But I’m too young to drink in public.”</p><p>	“How old are you, then?”</p><p>	“Eighteen.”  Harper lied.  Mr. Gideon would never have to know, he would never tell, and he was past the age of consent in case his father tried to spin some crazy story about how his son was manipulated and defiled by a terrible man.  It would all be fine.  This man would take his evil rings and they’d never see each other again.</p><p>	“Eighteen is pretty young for a boy like you to be strutting around a place like this.”</p><p>	“And what sort of boy am I?”</p><p>	“A cute little Omega.  You can’t hide that.”  Gideon took Harper’s water from the table and drained it.  “You’ve tried to dress the part of a wonton, but I can see it in your eyes.  You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Harper?”</p><p>	“I’m not sure.”  Harper wet his lips, maintaining eye contact.  “But I don’t want to be a good boy tonight.”</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>	Gideon drove a white, windowless van.  The sort of van you looked at and thought: <em>kidnapping </em>or <em>polygamist.  </em>The interior was stripped, carpeted, and currently empty, though he could see impressions in the carpet where whatever cargo Gideon usually carried would rest.  The carpet was rough on his bare legs and grains of sand stuck to his hands as he crawled into the van, but he didn’t complain as the Alpha joined him.</p><p>	“I’d like to establish something.”  Gideon said as he closed the trunk and hit a light switch on the ceiling, illuminating the Omega lying on his floor.  “We’re doing this because we wanna.  I’m not a gentle man at my best, and you’ve not asked for my best.  But I need you to know that the word <em>no </em>is law here.  I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want, and you’ll have to help me there.  You understand that, boy?”</p><p>	Harper fumbled with the remaining buttons of his yellow flannel, not bothering to make a show of it.  This wasn’t a performance, and he really didn’t think the fifty year old man who brought Omega teens into his white windowless van would care.  When he closed his eyes he could imagine how filthy it must be, hundreds of grains of sand trapped in the gray carpet and a big water stain under his ass.  He was such a slut that he didn’t even get taken to a roach infested motel: <em>he </em>got taken in the back of a stranger’s van like a two dollar whore.</p><p>	He shed the jeans next, but Gideon put his hand back on his abdomen before he could peel off the fishnets.</p><p>	“Keep your pretty panties on for now.”  Gideon instructed, hand trailing to cup Harper’s crotch.  “You’ve done very well.  I like it when my sluts wear pretty black lace for me.”  He leaned down and pressed his nose to Harper’s neck.  “You smell like fresh honey, Omega.  Sweet as heat.  You’re not close, are you?”</p><p>	“No.  That was two weeks ago.  I’m just easily excited.”</p><p>	“Ha.  No wonder you fou nd your way to the Rose.  You’re tired of the stupid young Betas in whatever backwater hell you come from, aren’t you?  They can’t satisfy you.  You need a real knot.”</p><p>	“<em>Yes, Alpha.</em>”  </p><p>	“<em>Good boy.</em>”  Gideon growled and kissed Harper, crashing their mouths together and pulling the nude Omega up by his hair.  They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, and then kissed again with more tongue, the scent of honey and desert air filling the stuffy van until everything else disappeared.  They separated to rid Gideon of his shirt, throwing it off to the side.  Harper almost purred as he thread ed his fingers through the thick chest hair, the contrast between Gideon’s fur and his own smooth skin exhilarating.  </p><p>	“You’ve never had a man like me before, have you?”</p><p>	“No, Alpha.”  Harper admitted.  “Not one remotely like you.”  Technically, he wasn’t lying.  His own right hand held no similarity to Gideon.</p><p>	“Then I can’t let you out of here uneducated, can I?”  Gideon pulled him back in for a crushing kiss, pulling Harper into his lap and squeezing his ass.  Harper’s hips rolled forwards, his little cock pressing against Gideon’s more substantial erection, and was again taken by the contrast.  The body he so willingly pressed himself against was softer than he had expected, even with the omnipresent strength of his arms around his waist.  His hands pawed and kneaded Harper’s flesh without reverence.  Without trepidation.  </p><p>	“<em>Sir.</em>”  Harper pulled back, panting.  He was red to ears and his hair was sticking up in places.  “I want.  I want to suck your cock.  Please?”</p><p>	“With your lips all swollen like that?  Of course.”  Gideon pushed Harper off of his lap and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his cock through the hole in his briefs and gliding his hand over the shaft, coaxing it to full erection.  He was not as long as ones in porn, but <em>thick</em> and veined.</p><p>	“You’re uncut.”  Harper took the thick cock in his hand and marveled at how he couldn’t quite wrap his hand around it.  “I didn’t think there was anyone uncut in all of this godforsaken state.”</p><p>	“You learn new things every day.”</p><p>	Harper replied by wrapping his lips around the head of Gideon’s cock, shielding his teeth with his lips like the boys in fan-fiction he had consumed almost obsessively did and sinking down a few inches, hollowing his cheeks and teasing the shaft with his tongue.  He picked up an easy, bobbing rhythm, sloppy and shallow.  He was too afraid to try to gag on the cock.  Too worried that if by some miracle he managed to get it into his throat he would dig into the delicate skin of the knot with his teeth.  That was a good way to get beaten bloody.  Instead he wrapped both hands around the bulb at the base of Gideon’s cock, keeping steady pressure on the knot.</p><p>	“Good.  More tongue.  There.”  Gideon’s voice had lowered to a growl.  Harper met his lustful gaze, eyes watering, and reveled in the transparent <em>need</em> in those eyes.  He was slicking through his panties, clenching the muscles of his ass as the urge to be <em>full </em>began to build.   He’d always thought it silly when stories put so much emphasis on the emptiness, unless it was a heatfic, but it burned in him now.  <em>Empty.  Empty.  Empty.  Alpha.  Alpha.  Alpha.</em></p><p>“Fuck me.”  Harper pulled off Gideon’s cock with an audible <em>pop.  </em>“Take me.  Wreck me.  I’m empty.  Please.  <em>Alpha.</em>”</p><p>	“You <em>are </em>easily excited.”  Gideon teased, grinning.  “How do you want me?  Ass in the air?  On your back with your legs over my shoulders?”</p><p>	“I wanna ride you.  I want you to lean back and let me take everything I want.”</p><p>	“And what do you want, little Omega?”</p><p>	“I want your cock.  I want your knot.  <em>I want it all gone</em>.  “I want you to see how beautiful I am when I’m acting as your <em>whore, </em>just for the night.”  He looked at his hand and selected the ring meant to be a kiss, tossing it on the floor.  “Tomorrow I’ll be something else.  But tonight I’m your slut.  Tonight I love you.”  He discarded the ring made for the declaration.  “Nothing is forever.  Now lean back.”</p><p>	“If that’s how you want to play it, I’ll love you well tonight.  Climb aboard.  But why are you throwing away your jewelry?”</p><p>	“Don’t ask questions.”  Harper straddled his Alpha, pulling his panties and fishnets down to reveal his erect, pink cocklet, and ignored it completely as he lined Gideon’s cock with his hole and sunk down, eyes fluttering shut.  He rested his palms on Gideon’s chest, leaning on them for support as the <em>fullness </em>hit him.  The ache in his core was replaced with euphoria, completion, and <em>wond er </em>that was only made more potent when he began to rock his hips.  He didn’t fuck himself on the shaft, not yet, just shifted his hips and reveled in the sensation.</p><p>	“That feel good, little Omega?”</p><p>	“Oh, yes.”  Harper lifted himself halfway up the shaft and dropped, breathing heavily.  The van, which had been almost too cold before, felt like an oven and he was sweating like a pig as he set a gentle, bouncing rhythm, making no effort to hide his ecstasy.  “I’ve wanted this so bad, Al pha.  Aching for it.  Needing it.  Thank you.  I think if I’d gone one more day without a cock in me I might have gone mad.  Fuck, I’m as horny as if I was heating<em>.</em>”</p><p>	“You know such pretty words, Omega.  Now show me how you talk with your body.”</p><p>	Harper hoped quickening his pace was a close enough approximation of <em>yes Alpha, </em>and that moaning was not considered talking with his mouth.  Gideon’s hands were firm on his waist, his eyes full of lust and need.  The air was thick with scent, the Alpha having developed a distinctive musk to mix with his rich honey.  </p><p>	<em>His scent has changed because of me.  He thinks I’m sexy.  He thinks I’m being good.  I can be good without being evil.  I want him to want me more.  I want him to kidnap me, no matter how I complain, and drive me off to Nevada or just his run down trailer where he’ll use me as a kept whore.  I want this man to own me.</em></p><p>	It was just the sex talking, of course, but the fantasies still excited him, sent more valuable blood from his brain to his cock, and for once in his life he didn’t feel ashamed of them.  Lust thrummed through him, building in his core and threatening to rush over the edge and spill all over his Alpha.  </p><p>	“<em>Gideon.</em>  <em>I’m—”</em></p><p>“Not yet.”  Gideon smacked Harper’s ass, leaving a red handprint behind.  “Be good for me.  You can be good for me, can’t you?”</p><p>	“I couldn’t—I couldn’t be that <em>good little Christian </em>anymore.  I couldn’t wear those <em>stupid fucking rings.  </em>I couldn’t spend another heat bound and sick from those stupid meds meant to make me <em>avoid sin for my future husband </em>because <em>true</em> suppressants are <em>working against god.  </em>I couldn’t stand with the people who stood by and watched my friend be shamed for her rape, because she, a 15 year old newly presented Omega, was so <em>foolish and whorish </em>to not lock her window or close her blinds during a heat.  No anger at the parents for leaving for the weekend.  Just Kaylee.  They’re not even letting her get rid of the pup.  There are like three people other than me that still talk to her.  I couldn’t.  I can’t.  I can’t be that person.  So I just…  I stole my parents car and bought lingerie and went out to get knotted like a whore by an older man who’d call me a slut because what’s less Christian than that?”  The words came out in a rush, an unstoppable tide that it was hard not to get lost in.</p><p>	“That’s… a lot to unpack.”</p><p>	“I know.  I’m sorr—”</p><p>	<em>“Don’t you dare apologize, Omega.  Breathe.</em>”  Harper had never heard an Alpha voice so potent, and it hit so hard he stopped crying completely in order to better comply with the Alpha’s directions.  “That’s much better, Harper.  It’s okay.  Where are you going to go from here?”</p><p>	“I don’t know.  Home, I guess.  I’m not in a place to <em>really</em> run away from home, and my Oma would go on a rampage through Utah to find me, I’m sure.  But I’m totally screwed.  Everyone will know when they see me without the rings, and…  I’ll get scented in the halls.  Harassed at school events.  The Alphas at my school ignore chaste Omegas for the most part, but after rumors spread I’ll be free game.  My parents will take away my phone and license and ground me until I’m 20.  I’ll have the same three people talk to me as talk to Kaylee.”</p><p>	“You don’t have to tell anyone, Harper.  You could just put the rings back on.”</p><p>	“<em>I would rather die.</em>”  He was surprised at the intensity of his own voice.  “I am scared.  I am terrified.  But I would rather be the village <em>w hore </em>until I get my ass to college than the good little Omega who is so ashamed of his sin that he lies to everyone he knows.  I refuse to feel shame when I—when...”</p><p>	“When you take care of yourself?”</p><p>	“Shut up.”</p><p>	“No.  You’re normal, Har per.”</p><p>	“Hah.  So responding to teenage angst by fucking the first Alpha to flirt with you in the back of his windowless polygamist van is normal now?  What a world we live in.”</p><p>	Gideon blinked, rendered silent again, until his face twisted into a grin as he began to laugh.  Not a mocking chuckle, but a heartfelt and joyous sound that came from deep in his chest.  The tense air between them bent and broke as Harper joined in the giggling.</p><p>	“What’s so funny?  I’m in <em>pain, </em>Gideon, can’t you see?”</p><p>	“Oh, no, poor Omega.  What is <em>not </em>funny?  I have a beautiful young Omega on my knot in hysterics, I’m probably going to hell for still being attracted to him, considering he is younger than my youngest daughter, I’ve ended a night of amazing sex hearing a teen’s traumatic backstory, and he takes the time between horrifying realities I could have gone my entire life without imagining to insult my van.  I’ll have you know that this is no poly-rig.  Where are all the seats for my twelve wives?  This is obviously a pedo van, with room to lure pretty minor Omegas with the promise of a <em>lollipop.”</em></p><p>“Is that what we’re calling your cock now?  It didn’t taste as good as all that.”</p><p>	“Then why did you savor it so much?”</p><p>	“Because it was <em>fun.  </em>It’s me that smells like candy.  Honey or toffee spending on my cycle.”  He was proud of his scent, for it was clear, sweet, with enough depth to be interesting but not so muddled with sensation to overwhelm.  He’d taken to wearing yellow and adopting a honeycomb aesthetic to compliment it.  “You just smell like Utah.”</p><p>	“You must like your home state rather a lot then, for how you took it in.  Almost as much as I love honey.  It’s my favorite flavor.  You smell like a snack.”</p><p>	“Don’t vore me!”  Harper gasped, pantomiming shock.  “I didn’t consent to vore!  Just a quick fuck and knot.”</p><p>	“I don’t have the slightes t idea what that is, Omega.”</p><p>	“You don’t want to.”</p><p>	“Whatever you say.  Do you feel a bit better now?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  I do.  When will your knot go down?”</p><p>	“Not too much longer, now.  Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>	“No.  It’s nice.”</p><p>	“Alright.  Next steps, then.  Would you like to spend the night?  I’ve a room in a motel nearby.  Maybe your parents will be a bit less mad if you let them get a bit worried first.  Come home with dignity instead of shuffling in like a guilty puppy.  You shouldn’t have lied to me, and I wouldn’t have taken you to bed if I’d known you were a minor—Shh, Harper, I’m still not mad.—but you sure as hell don’t deserve to have your family turn on you because of what morality they’re married to.  I’ll give you my cell number in case something goes terribly wrong.  And next time you take an Alpha to your bed, be a bit more careful.  There are some men in there that would have shown you a bad time.”</p><p>	<em>Well, if I’m going to be grounded for the rest of my life, this is my last hour as a free man.  </em></p><p>	He picked up his phone, ig noring the dozens of text notifications he had received, and scrolled down his contact list until he found the name he wanted, just under <em>Gideon  Napolitano.  </em></p><p>“Hey, Kaylee.  I’m about to be grounded until Doomsday.  Do you want to grab lunch first?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then his parents do ground him forever, but as they aren't terrible people don't kick him out of the house and get mad at people in church that call him a slut.  He fools around with some tourists from time to time, has a wild phase in college, and marries an older man at 25 and has a happy life, so happy that he didn't go into life as an ashamed virgin.  also him and kaylee are friends forever and harper's family helps take care of her pup because it matters to their son.  because i want a happy ending for my bumblebee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>